Electronic devices (cellular telephones, wireless modems, computers, digital music players, Global Positioning System units, Personal Digital Assistants, gaming devices, etc.) have become a part of everyday life. Small computing devices are now placed in everything from automobiles to housing locks. The complexity of electronic devices has increased dramatically in the last few years. For example, many electronic devices have one or more processors that help control the device, as well as a number of digital circuits to support the processor and other parts of the device.
These electronic devices may transmit and receive signals wirelessly. In processing signals, electronic devices may use various filters, mixers, amplifiers, converters and other circuitry on the electronic device. Further, a signal may pass through various components on the electronic device, such as front end circuitry, transceivers and modems.
When processing multiple signals through an electronic device, interfacing between various components may present power and space issues. An electronic device may face limitations on the connections available for signal paths, as well as limitations on the speed at which signals are processed. Benefits may be realized by improvements to electronic devices that allows more effective interfacing between components on an electronic device.